


Visions of a Hopeless Future

by Ratatouille_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Butler Mumbo exists, Can get pretty sad. I think?, Captain puffy is a pirate, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dream SMP and Hermitcraft, Funerals, Gen, Ghosts have superpowers kinda, Grian owns a huge mansion, If the creators in this fanfic don't want this up I will remove it, Mentions of WW1. Cancer. 9/11., Niki and Tubbo are Siblings, No shipping, People do talk about how they die, Porkum's hat is cannon now., Sad, Sam owns a ghost cafe now, Schlatt vs. Porkum's hat, There is thinking about suicide but there isn't actually any, There will be some comedy too., Tommy be sad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Will add more characters as the story continues but I dont want to spoil anything., Writing this while listening to music, ghost au, ghostbur no exist, lots of ghosts, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatouille_Writes/pseuds/Ratatouille_Writes
Summary: He had decided not to jump, but then somebody pushed him.Now, he's walking around the neighborhood he lived in his entire life, wondering why no one can see him.Not to mention, he's been followed around by two very strange people...orTommy was going to jump, but after he chose not to, somebody pushed him.Now, it seems that he's dead?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo.  
> These are based off of the personas of these creators.  
> Please do not share this fan-fiction with them and if the creators ever want this to be taken down, I will take it down as quickly as possible. 
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave a kudos and bookmark this work if you want to.
> 
> Feel free to take a complimentary cookie and have an amazing day!  
> 🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪

_Its the thought that counts_

It was a cold day. 

As he leaned on the cold chain link fence, he stood staring out at the gradient sky, he wondered if he should actually do it.

**Should I?**

He sighed as he pulled out the letter he had written. It had clearly stated that this was all █████ fault and that he was the reason why this was all happening.

**Was it?**

The wind rustled the leaves of the nearby tree's gently and as he stepped closer to the edge of the sea cliff, the sound of the constant waves became louder. All the noises combining together made him feel strangely at peace and he smiled sadly.

**What about your family?**

That's right. His family. They would be completely and utterly heartbroken. They would probably all blame themselves. ██████ would constantly blame himself as he had asked him if he was okay and the boy always responded with the same answer. Images of his sad family filled his head and he stiffened at the thought of even making them feel that way.

**So will you do it?**

The boy smiled triumphantly, a happy look in his eyes. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to his family. █████ may have ruined his life and tossed him away because of one simple mistake, but he would be happy and he wouldn't do that to his family.

Slowly but surely, plans for his future filled his head as he thought of college and making entirely new friends blooming every second. He took a step away from the edge of the cliff, then another.

Suddenly, a cold and clammy hand grasped the back of his neck, the temperature suddenly dropping. A cold, bittersweet voice whispered into his ear.

"That... wont be happening."

Before the boy could see who it was, the figure behind him pushed him with inhumanly strength, towards the edge of the cliff, as he fell to the ground, pain echoing through his body, he saw the figure smile gleefully.

The ground disappeared as he fell off of the cliff, in too much of a panic to even try to see his attackers face.

Then... nothing happened.

**"This... this is just the beginning..."**


	2. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info.  
> Ghosts have superpowers yes.

Info about ghosts that you should know if you are going to read this.

  * Ghosts are solid to other ghosts and they can touch each other.
  * Ghosts cannot taste any food and it tastes like nothing, same with drinks.
  * People who are not dead yet, but half dead, like in a coma are like wind compared to a ghost. (They are called spirits)
  * The way that ghosts can know who is a ghost and who is a human is that ghosts glow and are sometimes see through.
  * Some people can see ghosts. If their eye has died, they can see ghosts, but sometimes they are born with the ability.
  * Ghosts like introducing themselves with the way they died.
  * Ghosts can pass on, but nobody knows what that actually means. Do you go to heaven or hell? Do you just disappear? Do you reincarnate?
  * Things like animals and objects can become ghosts too, but it's rarer.
  * Places can become ghosts too.
  * Some ghosts are tied to a place, but sometimes ghosts are tied to cities or they aren't tied to anything at all.
  * Ghosts sink in water, so many ghosts are stuck in the ocean.



How many powers does a ghost have?

This is the average powers per age.

Newby Ghosts: 1

30-50: 2

50-90: 3

90-500: 4

500-10,000: 5

10,000 - 20,000: 6

20,000 - 50,000: 7

And up.

Sometimes ghosts get lucky and get more than the average when they're at that age.

Abilities one can have:

\- Visibility: Can make alive people see them for a little bit.

\- Invisible: Can make it so they're invisible to all ghosts.

\- Paranoia: A haunting ability. They can make things fall or make noises in a place.

\- Flashback: Can make alive people AND ghosts see something that happened in one place.

\- Memory Sight: Can make people see memories.

\- Touch: Can touch things from the alive world.

\- Smell: Can smell things from the alive world.

\- Taste: Can actually taste things.

\- Teleport: Teleport anywhere on Earth, the only con is you teleport randomly sometimes.

\- Temperature Control: Make things super hot or cold in the alive world.

\- Death Map: Knows when there is a death nearby.

\- Animal Visibility: Can make alive animals see them for a little bit.

\- Body Editing: Change their body how they want.

\- Illusions: Make ghosts and alive people see illusions.

\- Fire: Ability to control fire in the ghost world and the alive world.

\- Flight: Fly.

\- Lies = Truths: Make anyone believe their lies, even if they're obvious lies.

**The most common power is Body Editing.**

Before I go, this fic will feature OC's as really minor characters cause there is only so many Minecraft youtubers.

You can put a ghost OC in the comments and I might put it in the fic.

If you have one, you should put their name, age when they died, when they died, cause of death and abilities. Please try to have a large range of ages. You should also put if you want them to be an minor antagonist or just a good person or neutral.

:) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaken child.

It had been 5 days since they had found the body.

It had been 2 days since the search team had found the body.

It had been 2 days since the paramedics had driven off with sad looks on their faces.

Now, the ghost of that body lay in the sand, his chest moving up and down, mimicking the breathing of someone alive.

Quackity was annoyed, his patience nonexistent as Charlie shuffled the cards for another game of Poker.

"So, do you want to do 5 cards or 6 cards?" Charlie said, still shuffling the cards with incredible ease.

Quackity pinched himself, trying to see if this was all a dream, but he felt nothing because he was a ghost and ghosts can't feel any physical pain.

"I don't want to play another game of Poker." He said, glaring at the kid laying in the sand.

"Okay, well... we can play Go Fish, B.S, Blackjack or you can play Solitaire by yourself." Charlie muses, his eyebrows furrowed.

Quackity shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, we could also play-" 

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO PLAY ANYTHING!!!" Quackity yelled, standing up incredibly fast and kicking some sand at Charlie.

Charlie looked taken aback, a look of judgement on his face.

"Well, you don't have yell like that, you could have just told me."

Right then and there, Quackity was considering going back in time just so he could sock alive-Charlie so he could feel how angry Quackity was.

He didn't have time to plan it out though, because the figure next to them started to stir.

Charlies head snapped to the now awake kid, had he not been a ghost, he would have probably snapped his neck.

Slowly, the kid sat up, mimicking the grogginess you feel when you awake in the morning.

He looked around, yawning before suddenly jolting, as if he was remembering what had happened.

Swiveling his head around at inhuman speeds, he looked out towards the ocean, and then up at the cliffs.

Slowly, the kid rubbed the back of his head and continued to look around, confused.

His eyes landed on the two people next to him, one holding a humongous deck of cards and the other staring at him like he was a freak of the underworld.

Quackity continued to stare at him unblinking, and the kid wondered if his eyes even worked anymore.

Finally Charlie spoke up, his mouth thin, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

The kid looked around again, and Quackity continued to stare at him.

Slowly, the kid rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty good, almost died, but it seems I'm alive..." He said, a heavy British accent lacing his voice.

"Um... about that, kid." Quackity said, a look of sadness on his face.

The kid completely ignored him.

"So, I haven't seen you guys in town before, did you guys just move here?"

Charlie and Quackity shared a glance.

"Um, nah. We're just visiting." Quackity said quickly.

"Oh, well my name's Tommy, what's your names?"

Quackity smiled brightly, "My name's Alex, but you can call me Quackity."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "The names Charlie, my man."

Tommy smiled at the two and stood up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, but I need to get home, where are you guys staying? I live at XXXX on Ransberry St."

Charlie looked surprised and quickly tried to come up with a legitimate response.

Alex glared at the two, shaking his head.

"WHAT a coincidence, were staying at the.. the house next to yours!" Charlie said, his fingers twitching.

"Yeah, yeah. We're staying for a week because our... our friend invited us!" Quackity said, his voice high pitched.

Tommy stared at the two with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Well, I'm going to go 'ome because I had the worst nightmare. I guess I fell asleep on the beach?" Tommy paused before continuing, "Man, that nightmare was freaky. I thought I had died."

Charlie and Quackity once again shared a look before Quackity straightened the nonexistent wrinkles on his clothes.

"Actually Tommy, we have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't want to hear it.

"I can't really talk with you guys right now, I have to get home before my dad gets worried." Tommy said, rubbing his eyes as he stared out at the orange horizon.

Quackity whistled, not wanting to be the one breaking the news, and Charlie glared at him, still shuffling the cards.

Tommy stared at the duo suspiciously again, and started to walk away from the duo as they bickered.

He looked down at his watch, but it seemed to be stuck on a time from a few days ago. He hit it a couple times before giving up on trying to make it work and continued his trek home.

Quackity and Charlie followed behind him a couple steps away the two sharing a glance as they left the beach.

Tommy was all pep and step as they walked through the neighborhood, but he noticed the odd things the duo did, like walking across the street without looking, even if it was obvious that a car was coming, plus they paid no attention to any of Tommy's neighbors and didn't even move when there was someone coming down the sidewalk. He even swore that he saw Quackity walk straight through a tree, but it had been a long day, so he could be seeing things.

Every time Tommy took a step in the direction of his house, the feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong grew even more. 

Staring straight down at the pavement, he slowed his pace down not wanting to see if anything had happened to his family or house. Still, each step he started to feel more and more stressed.

When he reached his house, Tommy half expected to see his house on fire, but when he looked up, his house looked entirely normal except for the fact that his brothers car was in the driveway.

Tommy looked back, surprised to see that the strange duo had stopped a few steps back, staring at the house as if fumes of chemicals were pouring out of it.

"So... you guys are staying next door, right...?" Tommy said, his voice uncertain.

the first one to snap out of the trance was Charlie who smiled thinly and sadly.

"...Yeah, we're uh staying at the house over there..." he said pointing to the house to the right of Tommy's house.

Tommy felt so uncertain. Every nerve in his body was telling him to get the hell away from that house. Charlie and Quackity must have felt the same way, because they made no effort to get closer to the house as he took a step towards the house.

He wondered why he didn't want to go into his own home and he decided he would ask his brother if he felt the same way.

He moved his foot, but he couldn't take another step, it was as if there was a barrier stopping him from going to his house. 

Suddenly, the front door of his house opened and hit the wall with a bang, his older brother, Technoblade storming out of the house, a phone pressed against his ear.

This gave Tommy more incentive to get closer to the house, and he slowly walked towards his brother in a defensive stance.

As he got closer, he began to hear what Techno was yelling at his phone.

"What the HELL do you mean you aren't coming, Wilbur! Dad needs both of us to cope!!! The funeral is in a week and you aren't coming?!!" His usual monotone was filled with anger.

Tommy tried to comfort his brother.

"Hey Techno... it's okay. I'm sure we'll all miss whoever died dearly?" He said reaching out to his brother.

"I can't believe you wouldn't come to your brothers own funeral! Tommy died and you aren't even coming to say goodbye!!!" He slammed his finger against the phone ending the call.

Silence followed.

**"...Died?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.  
> 


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can he stand still?

It had been 2 days and 2 since Tommy had found out that he was dead.

It had also been 2 days and 2 nights since he had moved.

Quackity and Charlie sat on the sidewalk across the street, playing what seemed to be around the 50th game of Poker.

They had originally started out with B.S, but the game was usually funner when there was more than 2 people, so they had continued onto Go Fish, but it had turned out that Quackity had absolutely no idea how to play the game and refused to learn how to play it. Finally, they decided that Poker was the best game to play.

"How long can a ghost stay still?" Charlie asked, staring at his cards with dedication.

"I dunno, man, probably forever?" Quackity said, glaring at Charlie.

At that answer, Charlie turned to look at Tommy.

"Uh... do you think we should go get him away from there?"

Quackity looked up.

"Why?"

"Because I heard that some ghosts can turn into sorrow spirits or vengeance spirits by spending a lot of time by houses that are filled with sorrow and vengeance?" Charlie said, staring at Tommy with worry.

Quackity glanced at Tommy, uninterested.

"I mean you can go get him, but I won't." Quackity said, staring back down at his cards.

Charlie glared at his friend before staring back at Tommy.

"Ok, I guess I'll go get him." Charlie said, "But I'm going to try something first."

Quackity stared back at his cards, uninterested, but something else lurked behind his eyes.

"TOMMY!!!" Charlie yelled, cupping his hands around to project his voice more.

The kid paid no attention to him.

"I think we NEED to get him away from here."

Quackity looked at the kid again.

"I dunno, he looks pretty happy."

Charlie glared at Quackity before getting up.

Slowly, he inched towards Tommy, flinching at every step. Quackity watched him and considered leaving the two if Charlie were to get frozen in time like Tommy.

It wasn't long before Charlie had started inching towards Tommy in a defensive pose. Quackity watched him and wondered if he could find any food to eat while watching the show that Charlie was putting on.

Charlie walked closer and closer to Tommy, every step he looked more and more uncomfortable.

"Hey Tommy... you still awake? I wouldn't recommend sleeping right now, or like ever."

To nobody's surprise, the kid gave absolutely no reaction to anything he had said.

"Is he dead?!" Quackity yelled.

"Yes! That's why he's like this!" Charlie yelled, glaring at his friend.

Charlie stopped in front of Tommy, who was staring at his house, unblinking.

Sighing, Charlie slowly reached his hand out before putting it on Tommy's shoulder, shaking the kid.

"Tommy? Are you still in this mind? Does your soul still exist?!" Charlie said, 80% serious.

Tommy blinked, once. Then again before he collapse onto the grass lawn.

**"What the fuck?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of explaining and then Quackity yells at everyone.

The three sat down on the sidewalk of the suburban neighborhood, silently sitting on the sidewalk, playing yet another game of Poker.

Charlie was extremely focused on the game, while Tommy stared off into space.

Quackity's patience was starting to wane.

A small plan formed in his mind, and it wasn't the greatest plan he's ever made, but it was a good one.

He sat up, tossing his cards down, getting Charlie's attention.

"I'm gonna go." He said quickly, starting to stand up, making sure to get Tommy's attention too.

"What? Why?" Charlie said, still slightly paying attention to cards.

"The old man's probably wondering where we are... After all, we usually don't just randomly disappear for what seems to be around 5-6 days except if we have a mission."

Charlie looked up and Tommy stared at the duo with confusion.

"That's true! The old man is probably confused." Charlie said, a surprised look on his face, "I didn't even think about that..."

Quackity looked at Tommy, and then raised his eyebrow.

Charlie looked at Tommy too.

Tommy looked at the two, still extremely confused.

Charlie and Quackity exchanged a look before Charlie turned to Tommy.

"So Tommy, did you know that there are a lot of ghosts?" Charlie asked, unsure of what to say or do.

Tommy looked down at the discarded cards.

"I mean, I didn't, but I guessed that there were probably a lot." He said, not sounding sure.

"There's... more than a lot." Charlie said, staring down at the pile of cards.

"Well, is there some things I should know about ghosts and the ghost world...?" Tommy said, unsure of what to call the place where they were.

Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"There's a lot you should know." He said before continuing, "There's all types of ghosts, good ghosts, bad ghosts, neutral ghosts, but most are good or neutral."

Tommy nodded, completely understanding what Charlie had just said.

"There is no currency. Some ghosts have tried to create a currency, but there isn't actually any." Charlie said, thinking about all the things that Tommy should need to know.

.

It had been a few hours, and Charlie was still explaining everything that Tommy would need to know. By now, Tommy had long tuned out and Quackity's patience was pretty much nonexistent.

"...Anyway, ghosts can also not touch any part of the alive world unless-"

"Can you shut up!?" Quackity said, hitting his face to see if this was real.

Charlie and Tommy both looked up at Quackity with questioning looks on their faces.

Quackity glared back at them.

"I have been in this boring suburban neighborhood for the last week or so! I was fine with the first game of Poker, maybe the second, but I am LEAVING this boring neighborhood before I... before I..." He stopped talking, trying to think of something he could do. "Yeah man, I actually can't think of anything that I would do, I mean, I can't die."

Charlie and Tommy both looked at him.

Charlie rubbed his neck.

"You're right Quackity, let's just take Tommy to the old man and see what he says." 

Tommy looked at the duo.

**"Who the fuck is the old man?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkin' down the freeway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will now be longer.

The suburban neighborhood was a maze, and Tommy was no help, as he was staring at all the houses, trying to remember who lived there.

Charlie had explained some important things to Tommy, but of course, he’d left some pretty important details about being a ghost.

“Ok, so does that house look familiar, I feel like we already passed it,” Charlie said, scratching his head.

“We have,” Quackity said, glaring at Charlie with his arms crossed.

Tommy stared at the two.

“Wait, wait, wait. I have a question for you two.” Tommy said, his voice loud.

The two turned to Tommy and he continued, “How did you guys find me? I mean, your sense of direction is absolutely terrible.”

“Oh, it’s Charlie’s _death map_. It’s one of the ghostly abilities he has.” Quackity said, staring intently at a sign saying what street they were on.

Tommy looked at the duo with confusion, frowning.

Quackity glared at Charlie, knowing what Tommy was about to say.

“What the fuck is a _death map_?!”

Quackity continued to glare at Charlie.

He then turned to Tommy.

“ _Death map_ is a ghostly ability where you can find recently dead people in your area, it can be incredibly useful and incredibly annoying if you have it.”

Tommy once again stared at Quackity with a huge amount of confusion plastered across his face.

“What the fuck is a ghostly ability?!”

Quackity pinched the bridge of his nose, and then kicked Charlie in the stomach because he knew it wouldn’t hurt. Charlie took a step back.

“A ghostly ability is like a superpower, you get one a little after you become a ghost, and then the more and more years that you’re a ghost you get more.”

Tommy looked extremely surprised.

“We’ll tell you more about it, but we need to get to downtown San Francisco, so can you direct us out of this maze of a neighborhood,” Charlie said, oblivious to the fact that he forgot to tell Tommy about ghost abilities.

↞------------↠

Once they got out of the neighborhood, they continued down the highway towards downtown San Francisco. 

Cars whizzed by, and the trees gently swayed with the wind, as if dancing.

Every time a car looked like they were going to hit the trio, but instead passed through them, Tommy flinched and/or tried to jump out of the way. Quackity and Charlie enjoyed watching the Newby act like he was still alive because it was pretty funny.

Eventually, Tommy stopped trying to jump away from the cars, but he still flinched sometimes when a car would pass through him.

Charlie pulled out his cards and started to shuffle them. They were the usual cards with the king of hearts and the 10 of spades, but the backs were decorated with what appeared to be green slime that created an intricate design. They were old and weathered, but the design was still very clear.

Tommy eyed them.

“Can items pass over to the ghost world?” He asked, his accent growing ordinary to Charlie and Quackity.

“Yeah, they can, but it’s rarer than humans passing over. Animals, buildings, and places can too.” 

Tommy contemplated that.

“How?” He said, looking around at trees swaying in the wind and cars whizzing down the freeway.

“Hmmm.” Charlie said, thinking before continuing, “Well, if you have an item that you love or have an attachment to when you die, it will probably become a ghost with you. Some animals pass over when they die too, but it’s usually pets.”

Quackity nodded.

“Cars and items can pass over to become a ghost item if they were loved when they lose their battery or become thrashed, but sometimes ordinary items that weren’t loved can glitch and become ghostly too. Same with places too.” He stared at the ground before continuing, “Places where a lot of people died, like the twin towers, hospitals, and even Hiroshima became ghost areas.”

Tommy nodded his head in understanding. He was starting to get all this ghost stuff a little bit.

The trio continued walking down the freeway, watching the cars coming closer to them.

Quackity took particular interest in one car.

A simple black minivan that looked like it came straight out of a spy movie. It was speeding straight towards them, way faster than all the other cars. When it passed through a dark green BMW, Quackity realized what was going on.

“Guys, we should probably move over a little bi-”

He was interrupted abruptly by the car slamming into the trio, sending all three of them flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.  
> Also, I chose San Francisco as the city because of the architecture and the fact that I know the city pretty well.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The driver of the car is revealed.

Tommy tucked and rolled, not really aware that ghosts can’t get hurt or feel pain in that moment of panic.

Charlie desperately tried to catch all the cards he was holding as they flew away from him.

Quackity tried to fall in style and failed because Tommy slammed into him, causing the two to both fall straight onto the freeway.

The car had long stopped, and the driver was watching them through the windshield.

The moment Charlie’s last card hit the ground, Tommy sat up, enraged.

“Oi you FUCK! You could have killed us all!”

“Tommy. Tommy. We’re already dead.” Quackity said, glaring at the driver.

“Oh yeah. Well, fuck. How do I get mad at this guy then?”

Charlie sat up, grabbing all his cards off the ground.

“Hey! We were going somewhere and now it will take way longer to get there because you hit us with your car!”

The driver watched them, uninterested.

Alex stood up and stomped over to the car, ready to unleash a string of insults in Spanish.

He was rudely interrupted by the door smashing into his face, which would have hurt a lot.

The man who stepped out was an average height, around 5’8. He wore a familiar black suit and a red checkered shirt under the suit. 

Charlie stared at the dude, an uninterested look on his face.

“You’re part of the organization.”

The man smiled, giving Charlie a thumbs up.

“Sorry about hitting you guys, I wasn’t looking at the road.”

Charlie smiled.

“No problem, something that makes my day is seeing Quackity getting hit in the face with a car door.”

The man turned to look at Quackity who was giving Charlie a glare that could kill.

“Your welcome. The name’s Bomb… Hbomb.” He said, being both funny and dramatic at the same time.

“I’m Charlie. You were going pretty fast, do you have a newbie to pick up, or are you speeding cause you can?”

HBomb looked up, realizing why he accidentally hit the trio.

“I have a newbie to pick up!” He yelled, running towards his car.

He opened the driver's door and slammed it shut, waving to the trio before speeding off.

Quackity glared at Charlie and Tommy was once again confused.

“What the hell is the organization?!” Tommy said, yelling at the duo.

“Not now Tommy, I’m tired,” Quackity said.

“I won't hesitate to insult you both!”

Charlie sighed.

“The organization is an organization built up around ghosts with death maps. They drive around in ghost cars and find newbies so they can help the newbies realize they’re dead and that they can know what being a ghost is like.”

Tommy looked at Charlie with confusion.

“Then how come the organization didn’t find me?”

“Sometimes the death maps glitch and only certain ghosts can see who died and where. That’s probably what happened with you.”

Tommy looked down.

Quackity was really thinking about just leaving the two and getting far away from them because his patience was suffering greatly.

“Can we just fucking go?” Quackity said, exasperated.

Charlie looked around, making sure all his cards were in his possession.

Tommy stood, shaking slightly.

Quackity started walking towards Downtown San Francisco, Tommy and Charlie following close behind.

**The 3 trudged away, not noticing one of Charlie's cards, the joker, flying in the wind.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long trek through Downtown San Francisco.

Downtown San Francisco was busy. Busy with not only people, alive and doing all their daily tasks, but busy with ghosts.

The ghosts walked through people, glowing slightly. The gentle glows that every ghost had were all different colors.

Some faintly glowed red, and others yellow.

It was beautiful and interesting at the same time.

Some of the ghosts had strange things about them, some had horns and others didn’t appear to be human anymore.

Quackity and Charlie walked past those ghosts with ease, as if those things were normal... Maybe they were.

Tommy stared at these ghosts as if they were aliens.

“Why do some ghosts have wings or like black eyes?”

Quackity didn’t even turn his way, instead, he walked faster.

“It’s one of the ghostly abilities you can get. Body editing. It pretty much explains itself.” Charlie said, shuffling his deck for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Tommy stared at Charlie with confusion before going to look back at the crowd.

Tommy followed Charlie and Quackity as they walked down winding streets with ease.

The trio walked for what felt like hours and walked down winding streets until Tommy lost track of where they had gone.

Finally, Alex and Quackity stopped in front of a humble looking building. It was in the part of Downtown San Francisco where the architecture was dated and the buildings were 2-5 stories high.

The building was made of bricks, which were painted a grayish blue and it was 3 stories high with what appeared to be a roof with an attic. The entire building was shining a light blue and was slightly opaque.

Above the 2 french doors with rather large windows there was a sign that looked as if it might’ve been homemade, but the paint job made it look professional and gave it a coffee shop aesthetic. The sign displayed that this place was called _The Nook_.

Quackity immediately opened the doors and practically ran in, Charlie following closely. Tommy slowly walked through the doors.

The inside of the building was cozy and there were several tables with mismatched chairs. There were also several ghosts sitting at those tables. The walls were aligned with many bookcases filled to the brim with books. A pair of old men sat at one of the tables, playing a game of wooden chess. A woman with white sheep hair, horns and a sailor outfit sat next to a young man with red and blue 3D movie glasses who seemed to be glaring at Tommy.

Behind the tables and chairs was a small counter where a barista sat, reading a book. There was a small display case where several different foods, like sandwiches and cakes sat.

Next to the small counter was an assortment of colorful bean bags in front of a TV that looked like it was from 2018. Behind the bean bags was another room filled once again with bookcases. There were 3 comfy couches that were also mismatched. That room led out to a courtyard filled with greenery and trees. A couple kids played over there.

The two men playing chess looked up and nodded at Alex and Charlie as the trio walked past. 

“Hey Quackity. Hey Charlie. Where have you guys been?” The sheep woman said, looking up from a book about pirates filled with highlighter marks and notes.

“We went to get something for Sam in the Suburbs and ran into a newbie,” Quackity said, waving at the young man, “Where is he anyway, Puffy?”

The young man with the 3D Movie glasses looked up.

“He’s up in his office. Fundy came back from New York with some alarming news.” He said, eyeing Tommy, “Who’s this bloke?”

Charlie pulled up a chair and sat down, picking up a book from the pile on the table.

“Oh. This is Tommy. He’s the newbie we found.” Quackity said, also pulling up a chair, “Tommy, this is Puffy and Jack.”

Tommy nodded.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“What did you guys have to pick up?” Puffy said, pulling out a yellow highlighter.

“Oh. Just a hard drive that crossed over.” Quackity said, pulling a white hard drive out of his pocket.

“What’s on it?” Jack said, looking at it.

“Pictures. The person who owned it was a landscape photographer and Sam needs it for some reason.” Quackity said, tossing the hard drive in the air.

A hand reached out and grabbed it before Quackity could catch it.

Everyone turned the way of the person who had caught it.

It was a rather tall man with green hair, his eyes were covered by sunglasses and a long scarf hid his nose and mouth.

“Quackity, what are you doing, tossing this hard drive like that?” the man said, his voice stern.

**“Hey... Sam.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at the cafe.

Sam looked sternly at Quackity and Charlie.

“It doesn’t take almost a week to get a simple hard drive from a neighborhood that’s a few hours away by foot.” Sam said, his arms crossed.

Quackity glared at Tommy.

“We ran into a newbie and he had a panic attack when he found out he was dead. Then, we got hit by a car.” Quackity said, still glaring at Tommy and Charlie.

Sam looked at the trio with amusement.

“Now that’s something that I would want to see.” Jack said, chuckling, “How far did you fly?”

Quackity smiled evilly.

“I fell with style. Charlie practically lost all his cards.” Quackity said.

Jack clapped, ignoring the glares from Puffy and Sam.

“Who’s this?” Sam said, pocketing the hard drive and nodding towards Tommy.

“This is Tommy. The newbie we were talking about.” Charlie said, looking through the pile of books on the table.

Tommy nodded, looking down.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Tommy.” He said, nodding.

Sam then turned his head to Charlie and Quackity.

“You two. My office.” He said, staring down at Charlie and Quackity, “You too, Tommy.”

Charlie and Quackity shared a look and followed closely behind Sam, who was making his way to the counter. Tommy followed behind Charlie and Quackity, watching Sam with confusion.

Sam waved at the barista as they walked past, towards Sam’s office.

↞------------↠

Charlie, Quackity and Tommy sat in front of Sam’s desk as he looked at a computer from the early 2000’s, slowly scrolling.

He nodded in appreciation as he pulled the hard drive out of the computer.

“I have to say that I’m glad you guys got me the right thing this time.”

Quackity stiffened and Charlie chuckled nervously.

Sam tossed the hard drive back to Quackity, he looked at him with confusion.

“Now that we know that this hard drive is the right one, your mission continues.”

“Wait what?!” Quackity said, suddenly sitting up.

Charlie nervously looked at Sam.

“I need you three to deliver this hard drive to the mansion on Hargreeve’s Lane. Tell the owner that it’s from Sam.”

Quackity sighed while Charlie nodded.

“Yessir…” Quackitu said, before looking up, his eyes wide, “Wait… 3?”

Charlie looked up too, and then at Tommy.

Tommy stared at Sam with confusion.

“Of course, if you don’t want to go with them, you don’t have to, Tommy.” Sam said, looking back at his computer.

Tommy nervously looked around.

“Uh, sure. I’ll go with them.” Tommy said, looking at Sam.

“Ok, you’re all dismissed. Feel free to leave whenever.” Sam said, nodding at the trio before going back to look at his computer.

Quackity and Charlie both got up, Charlie beckoning Tommy to go with them.

As they made their way down the stairs towards the counter where the barista sat, reading a lengthy book.

He nodded as the trio passed him.

Charlie walked towards one of the many bookshelves and started looking for a book.

Tommy followed Quackity back to the table where Puffy and Jack sat.

“Did you see Fundy up there when you went up to Sam’s office?” Puffy said as Quackity and Tommy both pulled up chairs.

“Nah, I think he has a mission in Florida next, so he probably had to go there.” Quackity said, staring at the TV, which was playing a show from the early 2000’s.

“Man, I wonder what it’s like to be able to teleport from San Francisco to Florida in a few seconds.” Jack said, nibbling on a concha, “I mean, the ability to taste is rather amazing, but the teleportation one is overpowered.”

“That’s why it’s so rare, man.” Quackity said, twirling a pen with his fingers.

“You don’t really care if Fundy has teleportation, do you?” Jack said, slightly glaring at Quackity.

“Of course I don’t.” Quackity said.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafe swung open, revealing 2 new people.

One of them was strange looking. His skin and hair was all the same black and horns sprouted from his forehead. His eyes were entirely white and he wore a black cloak with red highlights. The other man was slightly younger, and he wore a simple light blue lab coat, his face was hidden by a blue box, which had a derpy face painted on. 

Quackity perked up upon seeing the duo and waved at them.

“Bad! Skeppy! It’s been so long!” He said as they walked up to the table where the four sat.

“It’s been literally a week.” The man with the lab coat said.

“Aw, don’t be like that Skeppy.” Quackity said, hugging the other male.

Skeppy groaned in annoyance.

Bad pulled up a chair and waved at Tommy.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” he said, still waving at Tommy.

“It’s Tommy, are you the bad bitch?”

Bad froze up and stared at Tommy with horror.

“LANGUAGE!” He said, practically yelling.

“It’s English. Are you okay?” Tommy said, eyeing Bad with confusion.

“Bad doesn’t like it when people cuss.” Jack said, looking at the book Puffy was reading.

“Well my friend, I have a feeling we’re going to be really good friends.” 

“Aww, well I’m glad you think that.” Bad said.

“Yeah, Bitch. I’m fucking glad you said that!” Tommy said, grinning.

**“LANGUAGE!!! You muffinhead!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informational conversation.

A day had passed since Tommy had met BadboyHalo and Skeppy, and it felt like Bad yelling language every time someone cursed would never get old, and truthfully… it never would.

The group sat at the table, Puffy reading a book about pirates while also telling Jack from time to time that the book wasn’t true at all while Jack watched the TV, which was playing _The Office_. Charlie had his face tucked into a fantasy novel and Quackity was constantly annoying Skeppy while the man tried to talk to Bad.

Tommy was sitting, a discarded book on the table. 

He turned to Bad.

“Bad. Is talking about how you died a sensitive topic for ghosts?” He said.

“No, usually not.” Bad said, smiling, “Usually, we introduce ourselves by saying how we died?”

Tommy looked at the table, thinking.

“How did you guys all die?” He said, rather loudly, gaining the attention of the old men playing chess, still on the same game.

Everyone looked up, except Charlie who was still reading the fantasy novel.

Jack grinned at Tommy.

“That’s an unusual question for a newbie. Usually they don’t like talking about how they died for about a year.”

Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, feel free to tell me how you died, but I’m not gonna tell you how I died.”

Jack shrugged, unbothered.

“I died in a Cinema in 1992. It was a fire. The cinema used to be a few blocks away.” 

“Oh, is that why you have those stupid glasses on?” Tommy said, pointing at Jack’s glasses.

“Partly.”

Tommy looked up, realizing something.

“Wait… can ghosts change clothes?” He said, staring straight at Skeppy’s mask-box.

Everyone nodded in unison.

“If ghosts want to be nostalgic, we can snap our fingers and go back to how we looked when we died.” Bad said, snapping his fingers.

There was a poof noise, and Bad’s demon face was replaced by a man’s. He had brown hair, glasses and a kind smile.

Skeppy started laughing.

“I remember when we first met, he had changed his appearance to Bald, so everyone called him BaldBoyHalo.”

“SKEPPY!” Bad yelled, a panicked look on his face.

Tommy smiled.

“Soooo. How did you guys die?” He said, asking the question again.

Skeppy looked up.

“It was like 21 years ago. I blew up a lab and then was followed around by my angry coworkers for around 4 years.” He said, on the verge of laughing.

Alex chuckled.

“What about you, Quackity?” Tommy said, a mischievous smile.

“You know me, Tomas! Las drogas!” 

Tommy eyed him with confusion plastered across his face.

“What is droh-gahs?” He said, his British accent butchering the words.

“Drugs, Tommy, Drugs.” Quackity said, a simple smile on his face.

“OH.” Tommy said, his eyes widened.

Quackity started laughing at his face.

“I was a pirate. I got caught, you know the rest if you paid attention in History class.” Puffy said sadly.

“That’s really cool! Were you the captain of a ship?”

Puffy nodded, smiling.

Tommy turned to Bad, who stared back at him.

There was an awkward silence between the two before bad realized why Tommy was staring at him.  
“Oh! It was in the late 1960’s and I went on a plane. The plane never landed, unless you say that crashing is technically landing.”

The 7 spent the next few hours talking and reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up the winding road to the ghost version of the Winchester Mansion.

It was a hot day. Tommy wasn’t sure how hot, but the sun was shining and people were walking around in shorts and flip flops.

“It won’t be long until we reach the richy rich ville.” Quackity said, glaring at Charlie, who was doing strange movements with his right hand.

Tommy eyed Charlie as the man yelped, rubbing his hand before dropping it to his side.

Quackity rolled his eyes at Charlie and feigned ignorance when Charlie glared at him.

Tommy was so interested by what the duo was doing that he didn’t notice a rock. His foot collided with it and he tumbled onto the ground.

Charlie looked up.

“This looks like the road Sam told us about.” He said, staring out at the dirt path.

“100% a ghost path.” Quackity said, staring at the faintly glowing dirt and rocks.

The trio stared into the distance where a large mansion sat on the hill, surrounded by a green glow. It was huge and looked so big with so many different rooms like the Winchester Mansion.

Together, Tommy following closely behind Charlie and Quackity, the trio walked up the winding dirt path, staring at the forest that engulfed it.

The dirt crunched under their shoes, which was a strange sound, because when they usually walked, no sound could be heard. Tommy liked it because he almost felt alive again.

They finally made it up to the mansions garden, but it took a while because Charlie and Quackity kept tripping over the rocks that littered the ghostly path.

The garden of the mansion was humongous and Quackity swore that he saw a hedge maze on the side of the mansion. Flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes grew happily, overgrown. A large raised bed sat a couple of feet away from the path, overgrown with tomato and potato plants. 

The trio made their way down the garden path, staring in awe at the unkept but beautiful garden.

They made their way up the large, grey, staircase that led to the front door. Quackity chuckled at the _Hippity Hoppity Get off my property_ welcome mat before ringing the doorbell.

The trio waited for a while before the door slowly opened to reveal a man in a suit, with the most intricate mustache the trio had ever seen.

“Hello?” He said, staring at them with confusion.

“Um. Delivery for Lord Grain.” Quackity said, reading off of the note Sam had given him.

The man chuckled.

“It’s actually Lord Grian.” He said, nervously smiling at the trio.

“Oh. Sorry about that man, who are you?”

“I’m the butler. The name’s Mumbo Jumbo.” 

Quackity nodded appreciatively at the man.

“Ah well, I’m Quackity. That’s Charlie Slimecicle. And that’s Tommy… uh. Just Tommy.” He said, laughing nervously, “We have a letter and a package for Lord Grian and his friend… Scar?”

Mumbo nodded and welcomed the trio in.

“GRIAN! YOU HAVE A PACKAGE!” Mumbo yelled.

Quackity pulled out the hard drive and waved it at Mumbo, who nodded.

“IT’S SOME SORT OF HARD DRIVE!” 

Silence followed, but the faint footsteps became louder by the second and finally a man with a red shirt and mousy brown and blond hair appeared at the top of the stairs.

“A hard drive, you say.”

Mumbo stares at the man with confusion.

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I said, Grian.” 

Grian pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I was trying to be dramatic, Mumbo.”

He looks up at the trio, Quackity still holding the hard drive in the air, Charlie shuffling the deck once again and Tommy who was staring at the mansion with awe.

Quackity tossed it to him and he caught it.

“Sam checked it and it’s the right one.” Alex said.

Grian smiled and nodded happily.

“Thanks for delivering this to me.” He said, “It must’ve been a pain.”

Quackity said “It was.” at the same time Charlie said “It wasn’t.”

Grian and Mumbo shared a confused look and Tommy cursed himself for agreeing to go with Charlie and Quackity.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.
> 
> Winchester Mansion: https://www.winchestermysteryhouse.com/  
> Grian's Mansion: https://externalcontent.duckduckgo.com/iu/u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.redd.it%2Fwqvwzr4sk2451.png&f=1&nofb=1


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor at Grian's mansion.

The trio sat in the room that Grian called his “office”. 

It was more of a living room. There was a humongous blue fireplace, where blue fire danced continuously, never dying. Grian sat on a comfy couch and the trio sat on another comfy couch. 

Quackity was admiring the large chandelier made of diamond. 

“Consider us friends,” Grian said, smiling, “After all, the journey couldn’t have been easy.”

“To be 100% truthful, it was a pretty easy journey, but we ran into Tommy, who had just recently died.” Charlie said.

Grian nods in understanding.

“Did Sam tell you what was on the hard drive?” He asked, scratching his cheek.

“He said something about landscape photos.” Alex said, still admiring the chandelier.

Grian smiled, and shared a happy look with Mumbo, who had just come into the room. The other man smiled, a confused look on his face. It quickly disappeared as it came and he turned towards Grian.

“You have a visitor.” Mumbo said, eyeing the trio.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Karl.”

Grian chuckled.

“Been a while since I saw him… Bring him here.”

Mumbo nodded and briskly left the room. Leaving Tommy to wonder who this Karl was. He turned to Charlie and Quackity, wondering if they knew this Karl and from Quackity’s look of happiness and Charlie's look of exasperation, it seems that they did.

Mumbo quickly returned with a confused looking man with a colorful jacket.

“Karl! What brings you here?” Grian said.

Karl smiled nervously and settled down in a tall chair before beginning to talk.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing, Grian.” Karl said, nervously looking around the large room.

“I’m doing great. Still a ghost, so besides mental health, you pretty much feel the same.” Grian said, laughing when he stopped talking.

Karl nodded, looking sad.

“Karl! My friend!” Quackity said, smiling and waving.

Karl looked up, smiling and waving too.

“Quackity! How are you doing?!” He said, getting up and hugging Quackity.

“Good, good. How about you?”

Grian watched this exchange with a look of amusement on his face.

“You guys know each other?” Tommy asked, just as Grian was about to ask the same thing.

Quackity turned to Tommy.

“Of course we do, we’re engaged.” He said, a stupid look on his face.

Karl laughed. 

“My man! When’s the wedding!” Charlie said, clapping Quackity on the back.

“Who knows!” Quackity said, making Karl burst into laughter.

↞------------↠

As the trio left the mansion, waving goodbye to Karl, Grian and Mumbo, Tommy looked out towards the horizon, the sky a light pink from the sun setting.

“How long has it been since I died?” He said.

Quackity shrugged.

“I think a week?” Charlie said, shrugging.

“Didn’t that dude say that your funeral was in a week?” Quackity said.

The mood went from playful to somber in a matter of seconds.

“You mean… my dad?...yeah…” Tommy said, a sad look on his face.

Charlie looked up.

“Um…” He said, “Do you want to go to your funeral?” 

It was quiet.

“I don’t know. I think I do…” Tommy said quietly, “I want to confirm some things, and I want to see my family.”

Everyone was quiet.

“Well then,” Quackity said, a little too loudly for the mood, “Let’s go to Tommy’s funeral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was kinda short, but I'll have a long one tomorrow.  
> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral starts and questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual.  
> :)
> 
> I changed all the Alex's to Quackity's, so if I missed one, please tell me.

The walk to Tommy’s house was long, and the trio kept getting lost in the winding suburbs. Tommy was no help, as his memory was starting to wane. 

To Quackity, every house looked the same, and to Charlie, every house looked familiar.

Eventually they found a traffic circle overgrown with plants, it looked familiar to all three of them, and soon they pointed out a house where people dressed in black were driving up, going inside, and mingling on the front lawn. Everyone immediately recognized the house, and the barrier was still slightly around it, but now, it wasn’t like there was a wall around the house.

Tommy stared at the house with sadness, wanting to start crying, but it seems that ghosts can’t cry. 

The mood of the funeral was extremely somber and it stunk of sorrow. Quackity pinched his nose and Charlie stared silently at all the people entering the house. 

Tommy was silent.

The trio made their way up to the house, Tommy slower than usual. 

At the door, there was a man with mid-length hair blond hair with a sad look on his face. He was comforting an elderly lady who was sobbing and hugging him. 

“It’s okay mom.” He said, failing at trying to smile.

“He’s in a better place…” The woman said, weeping and almost falling over.

Quackity scrunched his eyebrows sadly.

“I don’t think he is.” Quackity mumbled.

People walked into the house, the man welcoming them. Many of them had tear streaked faces.

**Comments like:**

**“He was so young.”**

**“He was a good kid.”**

**And**

**“Why did this happen?”**

**Were very common,**

And it was no help that Tommy was back to his frozen state, staring at the people passing by with glassy eyes.

Quackity roamed around the front lawn, watching closely at every person arriving until he couldn’t any more.

He walked up to the front door, swiftly walking into the house. The house wasn’t very crowded, and the people who were inside were reminiscing memories that they had with Tommy. The mood was somber and he walked towards one thing in the house that didn’t seem to be somber or sad… a couch.

It wasn’t the most beautiful couch, but it looked comfy and loved, so he sat down and wondered if attempting to sleep was a choice.

He sat there, wondering what was on TV. He even attempted to grab the remote, but his hand simply went through it, causing a lady nearby to shiver.

A minute passed by and he was still bored. Slowly, he stood up and walked behind people, getting a look at the pamphlets. Few details stood out to him.

_Tommy was a good kid. He had almost perfect grades and a good life, but a few months ago, something in his life changed, and he decided to end his life. He will be greatly missed and I know you will all miss him._

Quackity sighed. Tommy was becoming more and more of a confusing person. 

He strolled back to the couch, and flopped down, not noticing the person already sitting on it.

A cold monotone voice spoke up and Quackity flinched.

“I’m severely disappointed in you, Wilbur.” 

The man's voice was calm, but his face seethed with anger and he looked like he wanted to throw the phone across the room and scream.

The man had short brown hair, with dark pink highlights. He had brown cold eyes, but it was a shade of brown that looked almost red. He had slightly pointy ears, and he wore a stupid looking hat.

The person he was talking to on the phone began to speak up, and Quackity leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

“...ou don’t understand what I’m going through, Techno.” The person said, their voice quavering.

“Of course I understand what you’re going through. Why didn’t you come to his funeral? Dad needs both of us right now.”

The other line of the phone was silent for a while before the faint beep of the line hanging up could be heard. Techno flinched and slammed the phone against the table, scaring a few of the people nearby.

Quackity whistled.

“Never seen someone get that angry before.” He said, wondering if he should go see if Tommy was okay.

Techno flinched, and turned to stare directly at Quackity, who stared at the male with pure fear.

Shaking his head, Techno stood up and Quackity followed him closely, wondering what that was all about.

It took Techno a while to get through the crowd of people in the front room of the house, so Quackity breezily walked through the crowd past Techno.

Outside, Charlie was waving his hand in front of Tommy’s face to see if he was okay. After many attempts to even get a reaction from the kid, he sat down on the grass, watching the growing number of people walking up to the house.

“Looks like he was popular…” A sad voice says behind Charlie.

He swiveled around to see two people… ghosts. One of them had a reindeer onesie, worn over a Captain America Halloween costume, and the other was a cat, to put it simply. He stood on two legs and wore human clothes, but his head was a cat’s head.

The reindeer onesie man immediately saw Charlie and he signaled at his companion that there was a ghost there.

Charlie nodded at the cat man.

“Hello… I’m Antfrost and this is Callahan.” Cat man said, “Did you happen to know the poor soul here?”

Charlie shook his head.

“I did not, but I kind of know him now…” He said, pointing at the frozen Tommy.

Antfrost perked up.

“Wow! It’s not every day you see a ghost at their own funeral.” Antfrost said, appreciatively. 

Charlie was about to say something, but he was rudely interrupted by some commotion over near Tommy. He swiveled around to see the no longer frozen Tommy staring in shock at something happening on the front lawn, shaking a very confused Quackity.

Charlie ran towards Quackity and Tommy, looking to see what was going on.

Tommy’s father, who Charlie remembered as Phil, was standing on the front lawn, glaring at two people who had emerged from a sleek black car. They were all silent and Tommy was glaring at the two new people with a sad look on his face.

One of them spoke up, he was around Tommy’s age and he wore a green polo. 

“Phil, I just… I just need to say goodbye…” He said, looking like he was going to cry.

Phil shook his head angrily.

He was silent for a while before he spoke up,

“You… you don’t have the right to come up to his funeral…” He said quietly, “You know… he told us why he did it in a letter… You might know why…” 

Everyone went silent and Quackity stared at Tommy with a look of confusion.

“What. is. going. on. here.” A cold monotone voice pierced the silence, making the kid flinch.

Techno had finally made his way out of the house and pure fury seethed in his eyes. 

The other person who had come from the car looked up. He was around Phil’s age and he wore a black business suit. The moment he saw Techno, he burst out laughing.

Between laughs, he spoke.

“What is that stupid hat?!” He yelled, laughing.

Techno clenched his fists and glared at the man. If looks could kill, the entire world save for Phil would be dead.

“Schlatt…” Techno said angrily.

Tommy finally spoke up.

“We need to find a way to stop this, before it gets too bad…” He said, his voice quavering.

Charlie and Quackity shared a look, the same idea blooming in both their heads.

“Say, Tommy. Is there somebody here who has a lot of authority.” Quackity said, slightly panicked at the scene about to happen.

Tommy stood there, thinking for a second.

He pointed at a house across the street from his.

“That’s where Ms. Angie lives. She has a lot of authority.” He said, still looking at the 2 people, “How are you going to get her attention?”

“You’ll see.” Charlie said as he and Quackity ran towards the woman's house.

They reached the little house and Charlie shook out his hand and took a deep breath. He moved his hand towards the door, but instead of passing through the door, his hand hit it, creating a hollow knock.

He knocked a couple of times and then shook out his hand once more. Quackity took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.

The door slowly opened to reveal an old lady, she stood and looked at Quackity with an eyeful look.

“Yes?” She said, her voice was feeble yet commanding.

“There’s some sort of confrontation going on over there!” Quackity said, pointing at the house, “I think there’s going to be a fight!”

The woman looked towards the house, and saw what was going on.

“Oh no, not again.” She uttered, walking towards the house and thanking Quackity.

↞------------↠

The confrontation was turning into a fight as Techno balled his fist and glared at Schlatt who made fake faces of fear.

“What is going on here?” The voice demanded answers.

Everyone turned to see Ms. Angie, who was standing valiantly.

Schlatt glared at the woman.

“Nothing, mother.”

Ms. Angie smiled thinly.

“I think it’s best you get going, son.” She said sternly.

Schlatt glared at everyone and walked towards his car, his son following closely behind him, sending one last glance towards Phil and Techno.

Phil sighed.

“Thank god you came Ms. Angie.” He said, hugging her.

“It’s really no problem.” She said, her voice no longer filled with authority, “This young man told me what was going on.”

She pointed to where Quackity had been a few seconds before, but lowered her hand to see that nobody was there.

“He must’ve left.” She said, raising her eyebrow, “I wish I could thank him.”

The trio watched the people talk.

Slowly, Charlie and Quackity turned to Tommy.

**“We have some questions, Tommy.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kudos and bookmark this work.  
> Also, these are based off of the personas of the creators, if they want this to be taken down, I will do that as quickly as possible.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for 100 kudos, I really appreciate them! <3


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Charlie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I decimate history.   
> I did not like writing this chapter.

The trio sat on the grass in front of Tommy’s house as the funeral commenced. 

“Tommy, we need answers, and we have a lot of questions.” Quackity said, Antfrost and Callahan watched them from a distance.

Tommy smiled nervously, but the hurt in his eyes was clear.

The trio sat around a discarded pamphlet from the funeral. It sat on a page that talked about Tommy’s life.

“Tommy, did you commit suicide?” Quackity said, his voice demanding.

Tommy looked taken aback, but it wasn’t long before a look of recollection crossed his face. Suddenly, he looked very, very angry.

“That bastard.” He muttered angrily.

“What?” 

Tommy sat back, anger and sadness clouding his eyes.

“I was going to… you know, jump. But I didn’t. I chose not to.” 

Quackity eyed Tommy.

“If you chose not to, then why are you sitting here with us?”

Tommy glared at the sky.

“Somebody pushed me off the cliff.”

There was a silence. Quackity stared at Tommy. Charlie looked very surprised.

“Can you describe them? We might be able to get them arrested.” Charlie said, his voice laced with uncertainty.

Tommy nodded and then shook his head.

“I didn’t get to see their face, but they were really, really strong. Their voice was like they were behind a smoke screen and their hands were extremely cold…”

Quackity’s eyes widened and Charlie covered his face.

“Fuck. That… that is… bad…” Quackity said, his voice cold and quiet.

Tommy looked at the duo, confused.

“What?”

Quackity looked at Tommy and then down.

“Tommy… I don’t know how to tell you this, but, you were killed by a ghost.”

Suddenly, everything fit together.

The man who had shoved Tommy was inhuman in every way, and he totally could have done that because some ghosts can interact with the alive world, just like Charlie did.

“There are over 11 billion ghosts in this world. There are even more hiding places one can hide at, and worst of all… the ghost who killed you could be anywhere in the world.” Charlie said, sighing, “The best we can do is tell Sam and make a report to the organization.” 

Quackity sighed.

“It all makes sense now.” He said, “The reason you didn’t show up on any of the organization's death maps is because your death wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“If my death wasn’t supposed to happen, then how come it showed up on Charlie’s death map!?” Tommy said, practically yelling.

“Because my death wasn’t supposed to happen.” Charlie said, his voice grave.

.

.

.

“What?”

.

.

.

A cold silence followed, and the trio sat there for a good ten minutes, Tommy, waiting for Charlie’s story. Quackity, his patience suffering. Charlie, liking the awkward silence.

Finally, Charlie spoke up.

“I died on September 11th, 2001.”

There was a scary silence for a while before Charlie continued.

“The attack was called a terrorist attack, but what I later learned is that it was a group of vengeful ghosts who gained control of the airlines and crashed them into the towers.”

**“I was one of the many people who died that day.”**


End file.
